<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetness by jencsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183034">Sweetness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencsi/pseuds/jencsi'>jencsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencsi/pseuds/jencsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the words of Janet from The Good Place "Attention, I have been murdered" by this fic. Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie "Finn" Finlay/Nick Stokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning sweetness” was what she heard for the very first time on a cloudy morning as she was indeed just waking up. The weight of sleep was still heavy on her body and she could not find the strength to drag herself out of bed just yet. </p><p>Lucky for her, he has slid over to her side, or rather the side she ended up falling asleep on that particular night. Designated sides of the bed were impossible with how wild she moved around during her sleep. She felt the weight of his body sink the mattress just a little as he settled beside her. She refused to open her eyes yet, preferring to savor the moment, knowing some affection was coming her way. </p><p>Sure enough, she felt a soft pressure on her stomach, his hand resting there as he shifted closer to her, nuzzling into her shoulder, lips finding her neck, pressing kisses there, soft, delicate, slow. She squirmed under the covers, scrunching her shoulder at the sensation but reeling with tingles and butterflies. </p><p>It was those words that he whispered against her skin that intensified those tingles in her stomach. It was a nickname she had not been called before which enhanced their closeness in this moment, simply put, it made her feel special, like he had been saving that word for this occasion. </p><p>She still can’t bring herself to turn her head and look at him properly, feeling too comfortable in the moment, cozy, warm, loved, that word still buzzing around in her head and heart; sweetness. How wonderful. </p><p>“Sweetness,” she finally repeats the name, loving how it rolls off her tongue so natural and pure “that’s nice, I like that.”</p><p>“Good,” he whispers against her neck still, savoring her shiver, the way she pulls on the blankets to bring them up to her chin, giggling, smitten. </p><p>	Soon, the nickname became something she looked forward to, something she ached to hear. After a rough case, that word soothed her soul as he lifted her into his embrace on the couch, in the safety of his living room, rocking her gently, pressing a kiss to her forehead, thumb wiping any stray tears she hated to let fall but couldn’t control, patting her back when she could not contain her sob of defeat “It’ll be okay sweetness”</p><p>When they cooked together and she handed him ingredients from her perch on the kitchen counter, passing him mixing bowls and spoons, receiving a kiss every time and a soft “Thank you sweetness” </p><p>	It was a “not so fast sweetness” when she claimed an early victory for her team on football Sundays, dancing around the living room, teasing him, nearly tripping over the rug or table leg, only to pout and sulk in defeat when his team rallied back for a victory. </p><p>	“C’mere sweetness,” in that gruff drawl got her moving right to him, diving into the cozy armchair they shared, savoring snuggles and warmth, chatting about random things, making plans for their next days off. </p><p>	“Gotcha sweetness,” was what she barely heard over her own laughter when he swept her up and reeled her in for tickles, fingers digging into her soft sides making her shriek, pinching, darting frantically from one ticklish spot to the next, leaving her breathless. </p><p>	“You’re amazing sweetness,” was what she got when she presented him with gifts or surprises, lunch at work, tickets to a game, something to add to his myriad of sports memorabilia, taking time to research what he already had and make sure any new purchase was authentic, grinning smugly when she bounced over to him and placed the gift in his hands or lap, completely head over heels thrilled to be able to spoil him. </p><p>        In bed late one night, he traced the entire word on her bare skin, skimming his fingers down her arm, fluttering at her side, sliding them down her back, settling here. He devotes an unnecessary but enjoyable amount of time to trace each letter one by one. The “S” starts on the back of her neck and she shivers immediately. The “W” crisscrosses along her shoulder blades and she scrunches them, adorable. Two “E’s” and a “T” linger in the middle of her back and she squirms. He scribbles the remaining “N” and “E” quickly just below. She feels the pace of his finger slow as he traces one “S” unable to resist skimming against her side. The final “S” bumps along tender bones and ends at the base of her spine, where his finger lingers and she shivers again. She bites her lip, giggles and buries her face in his chest,  completely at his mercy as she quietly demands “Do it again” </p><p>	It happened by accident one day, in front of Hodges no less, he could have kicked himself for uttering the words out loud in broad daylight in the lab for all the world to know, gossip to spread like wildfire. </p><p>	She was going over a case with the two of them and getting ready to leave to check out a potential lead when he muttered “All right, but be careful sweetness,” </p><p>	He saw her cheeks turn red as she gaped at him in the middle of Hodge’s lab, stunned, taken aback, yet somehow still left with a funny tingling in her stomach. </p><p>	She quietly excused herself, backing out of the room before any more words could be exchanged. Nick could feel Hodges’ eyes on him as he kept his back turned to the nosy tech, not ready to deal with his smug attitude. </p><p>        “If you tell anyone” is all Nick can resolve to say, leaving the threat empty. </p><p>            “Not a peep,” Hodges promises, eyes wide, staring at the doorway of his lab where she just vacated, looking more worried about what Finn would do to him versus Nick. </p><p> </p><p>  She’s waiting for him at home after the shift and he knows he’s going to be in trouble for almost blowing their cover. </p><p>       “I’m sorry,” he apologizes, hands on her waist, lifting her up and settling her on her favorite counter perch. </p><p> She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow in suspicion of him but cannot hide her smile. </p><p>       “Did you murder Hodges?” she inquires. </p><p>            “He’s fine,” Nick promises her “but if the little turd squeals, he’s a dead man.” </p><p>  She giggles at his choice of words and at how he keeps his hands on her sides, thumbs pressing into her hips. She leans forward and presses her forehead against his. </p><p>        “You’re funny,” she giggles uncontrollably. </p><p>“You think so?” he questions, pushing his forehead against hers, loving how she nods and he feels her warm skin against his. </p><p>         “You got so scared,” she teases “I saw your face after you said it."</p><p>        “So did you,” he bites back playfully, “your face got all red.” </p><p>        “Did not,” she insists, riling him up, wanting more play. </p><p>          “Did too,” he quips, hand sliding down her side and resting on her leg, squeezing her thigh once. </p><p>            “How should we settle this matter?” she asks him grinning at the feel of his fingers pressing into her thigh. </p><p>       He shakes his head and reminds her “Your move sweetness” giving her space when she pushes past him to hop off the counter, take his hand and pull him up the stairs. They were complete fools for each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>